


pillowtalk

by parkerprotectionprogram



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Affection, F/M, and i love him with my whole heart, fluffy fluff, im affection starved, lots of fluff, peter parker is very pretty, pillowtalk, pure wholesome fluff, teasing but like the banter kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkerprotectionprogram/pseuds/parkerprotectionprogram
Summary: there’s a pretty boy and a whole lotta love for that pretty boy





	pillowtalk

**Author's Note:**

> a.n: sleepless nights for the win!! i have to be up by 7 to get ready for my 9am and tomorrow is going to be hellish i can just tell <3 socialising is not my forte and yet here we are, badly prepping for it!!
> 
> w.c: 475 (short and hopefully sweet<3)
> 
> warnings: none unless you’re touch starved and affection starved like me, then there’s a whole lotta affection and it’s the pure kind we all dream of

“Tell me something,” he whispers into the darkness of the room, open eyes staring up at the ceiling. You shift in his arms, nose pressing into the softness of his cheek and lips brushing and lips brushing against his jaw as you breathe out.

“Promise you won’t laugh at me?”

“What kind of boyfriend would I be if I made a promise I couldn’t keep?”

You huff out a quiet laugh at that, chastely kissing the skin under your mouth. “I don’t like going to the bathroom in the middle of the night ‘cos I get scared of the flush sound.”

His shoulders shake in silent laughter and you don’t have to see it to know he’s got a grin on his face.

“Stop,” you whine, hiding your face in his neck, but your mouth is curving upwards too.

“You’re the best.”

“I try,” you respond, words muffled against his neck.

His hand caresses your waist, and the brief contact his fingers make with the skin under the t-shirt you’ve stolen from his dresser makes your heart flutter just the teensiest bit.

“I’ve told you my deepest darkest secret, Peter Parker, your turn now,” you mumble, simultaneously pushing past the gooey feelings he’s induced and basking in it.

“Uh, nope, sorry I didn’t promise anything like that,” he teases smugly and you scoff at that.

“You cheeky little shit,” you scold, but it comes out fondly and, if you’re being completely honest with yourself, a little slurred.

“Tired?” he murmurs and you drop a kiss to his collarbone, where you’ve shifted to lay your head against.

“Yeah, some pretty boy decided to keep me up even though we both gotta wake up early tomorrow,” you grumble, hiking your leg over his and wrapping an arm around his waist.

“Sounds like an idiot,” Peter whispers, fingers running over the back of your neck.

“Smartest person I know, but at the same time, that. ‘S my own fault, really, getting sucked into that.”

“Yeah?”

“Mhm, I went and fell in love with him and the rest is history and I’m sleepy.”

“Goodnight, y/n,” he whispers tenderly, after a moment of stunned silence. His cheeks are warm, stomach rampant with butterflies only instead of the anxiety that usually accompanies them, he feels content and almost deliriously happy.

“Night, pretty boy Parker.”

The sound of your soft breathing fills the air, slow and even, but sleep doesn’t come to him as easily. He closes his eyes but all he can think about is the words you’ve just uttered. You love him. You’re in love with him.

And –

“I love you,” he sighs, a low hum that he hopes conveys every bit of earnest adoration he feels for you.

“I know.”

“You fucking  _dork_.”

“Love you too.”

“I know,” he says simply, squeezing you gently in his arms.


End file.
